


Random Gaston/Prunelle Smut I wrote once

by Lieju



Category: Gaston (Bande Dessinée)
Genre: M/M, old smut from the archives
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-11
Updated: 2016-09-11
Packaged: 2018-08-14 12:37:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,103
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8014288
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lieju/pseuds/Lieju
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>WHat it says on the tin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Random Gaston/Prunelle Smut I wrote once

Prunelle moaned as he and Gaston stumbled onto the bed, all tangled limbs.

 

He pulled the younger man in a kiss, reaching to his mouth with tongue to invite his.

He groaned as Gaston pulled out of the kiss instead, and retreated back to sitting position.

 

"Hm?" Prunelle mumbled. Gaston had seemed pretty eager just a moment ago, as evidenced by the speed in which both of their clothes had been discarded and were now laying in heaps on the living room floor.

 

"I wanna do it this time," Gaston told him.

 

"Oh." Prunelle sat up. "You mean..?"

 

Gaston nodded. "I wanna be inside of you."

 

Probably looking for something for his hands to do, Prunelle reached for his glasses on the nightstand. So far, whenever they had done that kind of stuff it had been Gaston who had been on the receiving end, and it wasn't like he had had anything against it. They both had enjoyed it.

 

Prunelle didn't really know what to think of the suggestion. Part of why he had been quick to initiate anal sex in the first place when their relationship had turned sexual had been to make sure Gaston wouldn't. He hadn't been all that certain how it would go, and if they both stumbled into something neither had any clear grasp of, he had rather been the one in charge, thank you very much.

 

But now they had some idea of how it worked. And Gaston had wanted to do it more than once, so it hadn't gone horribly...

 

And he'd be lying if he said the thought of trying to switch positions hadn't crossed his mind.

 

So he nodded.

 

Upon seeing the eager grin on the younger man's face he hurried to say "But be careful."

 

"Phuh, of course."

 

Prunelle pulled him into a kiss, invading the younger man's mouth with his tongue.

He could feel him pushing him down on the bed, and broke the kiss.

"Wait, the-"

 

Gaston stood up. "I know." He rummaged through the dresser, and pulled out a packet of condoms.

 

"The lube, don't forget that," Prunelle reminded him. "We're not out of it, are we?"

 

Gaston eyed the tube. "Nah, there's enough. But we probably need more soon."

 

Prunelle cringed. Buying the thing had been an experience in itself and he wasn't looking forward to another awkward trip to buy more.

 

"You're sure there's enough?"

But he took the condom and sheathed Gaston who let out a moan.

 

"Hmmh, try to relax," he told Prunelle.

 

"Hmmh."

 

There was more lube left than he had feared, although now he was worried the stuff left in the bottom of the tube would be somehow spoiled.

 

He smeared it on the younger man's penis, and could feel it harden even more.

"Turn around," Gaston instructed.

 

Prunelle reached to another kiss. He wouldn't have minded more foreplay, to delay the inevitable for a bit longer, but Gaston was ready, and he was fairly aroused himself, so he turned around and crouched down on his elbows and knees.

 

"Be careful," he reminded his partner again, and tensed when he could feel his hand on his buttocks.

 

"It'll be fine, try to relax."

 

Prunelle made a strangled noise and spread his legs a bit, hoping it would help.

 

He could feel something at his entrance. "Is that your finger?"

 

"Yes, that's what you always start with," the voice behind him told him.

 

"Just, tell me whemmh-" Prunelle tried to remember to breathe. "That was _not_ your finger."

 

Prunelle could feel him stopping, and told him, "Just, go on, but carefully," and Gaston slowly entered him fully.

 

"Léon?"

 

"Mmmh, it's fine."

It wasn't pleasant, but not bad as such. The main thought in his mind was how it was just weird.

 

Gaston took this as encouragement, and started moving.

Prunelle stared at the bedsheets, doing his best to relax until it was over. Had it felt like this to Gaston? He had seemed to enjoy it much more, maybe this just wasn't his thing-

 

His elbows slipped and he fell on his face as Gaston suddenly thrust into him with more force. He struggled to lift his head up. "Rogntudjuu, Gaston! Try to keep an even rhythm!"

 

He could feel the younger man making an effort to do so. "Sorry."

 

Upon hearing his voice, Prunelle was immediately aroused.

"Talk to me," he told the man behind him.

 

"Mmhuh? About what?"

 

Prunelle moaned. "Just, something like that. I want to hear your voice."

 

Now that he did, it was much easier to imagine the younger man behind him, that it was _Gaston_ doing this.

 

"Ummh, it's 5 p.m?" Prunelle could imagine him looking around the room, desperately trying to think of something to say, a thought that was far more arousing than it had any right to be.

 

"I need to remember to, ahh, remember to buy fish for Kitty?" Gaston tried.

 

That was so patently ridiculous, and so very much like Gaston... And while it was doing the job just fine Prunelle really would rather _not_ be reminded of the cat during sex.

"Uh, you could talk about, about something more, fitting?"

 

"Like what?" the pace he had done fairly good job in keeping steady fastened. "Mmh, I'm close."

 

"Something like that? About, you know, about what you're doing-"

 

"I want you," Gaston told him. "And, and I just really do. I want to be close to you, in all kinds of ways, and touch you, and-"

 

He stopped, pushing into him few more times.

 

Prunelle could imagine the kind of face he was making now, when he was coming inside him.

Of course, he really wouldn't, wearing a condom, but the idea of Gaston leaving something of himself in there felt appealing now, and he could feel being close to climax himself.

 

And he felt disappointed when he could feel him pulling out.

He rolled onto his back, groaning a bit at the pain. It wasn't as bad as he had felt. However he had other things to worry about right now.

 

"Rogntudjuu, Gaston, I'm not finish-"

 

He could feel lips around his erection, and it didn't take him much encouragement to come into his mouth.

 

The younger man gagged a bit, but Prunelle couldn't care about the stain on the sheets just now. They'd have to changed anyway.

 

Instead, he pulled Gaston down onto the bed and into a hug. "Come here."

 

Gaston pulled the blanket to cover them. "Hmm, how was it?"

 

Prunelle laid a kiss in the shaggy black hair.

"Not bad at all. We should do this again sometimes."

 


End file.
